This invention relates to a process for diagnosis of a lambda probe associated with the exhaust gas catalytic converter of an internal combustion engine.
So that lambda control of an internal combustion engine can take place quickly and exactly, it is necessary for the control probe associated with the exhaust gas catalytic converter to have relatively good dynamics. Therefore it is desirable for diagnosis of the control probe to determine the dynamic behavior in order to compare it to a given boundary value.
DE, 44 41 432 A1 discloses a process for monitoring of catalytic converters and/or lambda probes in exhaust gas decontamination systems. In this process a defined change of the lambda value or oxygen content in the exhaust gas is carried out and the electrical signal of the lambda probe located downstream of or in the exhaust gas catalytic converter is compared to a stored value profile which corresponds to the defined change of the lambda value. If the electrical signal is outside a certain tolerance range, either a fault of the catalytic converter or of the lambda probe can be deduced.
Moreover, document DE 199 36 355 A1 discloses another process for monitoring the operation of at least one lambda probe located in the exhaust gas channel of an internal combustion engine. This process calls for the measurement signal of the lambda probe to be detected within a definable diagnosis interval and for the measurement signal of the lambda probe to be compared to a setpoint signal of the lambda probe, the setpoint signal being determined using the model computation which uses the parameters intake air mass, injected fuel mass and/or rpm.
The known processes however can only be used to a limited degree in practice since they only inadequately take into account the dynamic behavior of the lambda probes and based on the stored value profile or complex model computation are subject to major inaccuracies.
Against this background the object of this invention is to make available an improved process for diagnosis of a lambda probe which is associated with an exhaust gas catalytic converter of an internal combustion engine, which better assesses the dynamic behavior and which moreover can be carried out more easily.
This object is achieved by its being measured for a known first and second exhaust gas mass flow through the exhaust gas catalytic converter how large the respective time delay is until a sudden change of the lambda signal upstream from the exhaust gas catalytic converter appears for the lambda signal of the lambda probe associated with an exhaust gas catalytic converter, and based on the measured time delays it is determined how large the catalytic converter-induced portion which is dependent on the exhaust gas mass flow is and how large the probe-induced portion of the time delays which is essentially independent of the exhaust gas mass flow is, the probe-induced portion being used as a diagnosis criterion for the lambda probe.
Preferably the catalytic converter-induced portion of the time delays is regarded as an inversely proportional fiction of the exhaust gas mass flow. This is because the catalytic converter-induced portion is based on the effect that the charging or discharging of oxygen which is coupled to the exhaust gas mass flow into the oxygen reservoir of the exhaust gas catalytic converter more or less damps the lambda signal of the lambda probe associated with the exhaust has catalytic converter, therefore located downstream or in the exhaust gas catalytic converter.
Here a small exhaust gas mass flow causes little charging or discharging of oxygen so that for a certain oxygen reservoir capacity of the exhaust gas catalytic converter it can take longer until the sudden change of the lambda signal of the second lambda probe follows the sudden change of the lambda signal of the first lambda probe, which latter change is coupled to the charging or discharging of oxygen.
In contrast, a large exhaust gas mass flow causes high charging or discharging of oxygen so that at a certain oxygen reservoir capacity of the exhaust gas catalytic converter it can take accordingly a shorter time until the sudden change of the second lambda probe follows the sudden change of the first lambda probe.
Moreover the catalytic converter-induced portion of the time delays can also be regarded as an inversely proportional fiction of the velocity for charging or for discharging of oxygen into the oxygen reservoir of the exhaust gas catalytic converter. According to this fiction the time delays rise with decreasing velocities for charging and for discharging of oxygen. Moreover it has been found that the time delays at the same velocities for charging as for discharging of oxygen obey hysteresis and therefore can be unequal.
The probe-induced portion of the time delays is especially preferably regarded as a constant. In this way it becomes clear that the probe-induced time delays result primarily from the diffusion of the oxygen contained in the exhaust gas into the sensor element of the lambda probe. This diffusion is hindered with increasing ageing of the lambda probe by fouling and soot build-up so that the diffusion times from the exhaust gas catalytic converter into the ceramic sensor element increase and the probe-induced portion of the time delays rises.
Advantageously the first and second exhaust gas mass flow are different enough to achieve an accurate as possible determination of the catalytic converter-induced portion which is dependent on the exhaust gas mass flow, and of the probe-induced portion of the time delays which is independent of the exhaust gas mass flow.